The present invention relates to shower heads and more particularly to a shower head having multiple nozzles each capable of being rotatably positioned to register with the source of the water supply so that the various nozzles might provide different types of streams of water.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a fine stream, a pulsator stream, a coarse stream and a wide angle stream. Each of the streams is created by a particular configuration of the nozzle and its interior. Each of the nozzles is mounted on a rotatable holder which in turn is carried by the shower head and may be positioned as previously pointed out to place the desired nozzle in position for registry with the source of water supply.
Various devices have been utilized to change the stream of a shower head. Most such devices have utilized a single nozzle where the configuration of the interior of the nozzle or a valve in the nozzle provides for variations which run the gamut from a wide angle fine mist to a straight high pressure spray. While such devices have previously been used quite successfully on hoses for irrigation, fire fighting or other purposes, such devices have not been fully successful in the case of shower heads since the variations available from a single nozzle are not always suitable for a shower.
Attempts have also been made to utilize multiple nozzles which could be exchanged, placed in position, inserted or removed. In these cases, particularly where the multiple nozzles were mounted on a single head, the leakage from nozzle to nozzle caused a substantial amount of water to be diverted to other nozzles producing leakage at those nozzles and around the shower head itself.
Since one of the desirable factors of a shower as compared to a bath is the utilization of about one-fifth the water that is used in a bath, then, when the shower head is used as a water conservation measure instead of a bath, the wasting of water by dripping or streams through adjacent nozzles diminishes the conservation capacity available.